Black Talon
Current Status Black Talon now no longer exists. Both of their leaders have left the group. Blue Backbite has Quit Second life along with Exuvae Hykova who has quit Second Life. Their Previous land of Gordon was sold by TC Flintoff to Nexus, Then to New Rome, abandoned and now Currently to ASR. The area is now of TSL Military Importance to been seen as a relic of military achivements to all armies from 2006. Talon officially left the grid on January 4th 2009. Early History Black Talon was originally a special operations regiment of WDM (Wind Dragon Mercenaries). The Black Talon was created on the basis that the special operations group would deliver the deadly blow of the Dragon's Talons, i.e. the black talons. The Black Talon was created, founded, and led by Martial Logan. The Black Talon was formaly founded in the February of 2006 and its role as a special operation group would be short lived. It eventually took over the group due to its popularity. Eventually, The Black Talon's popularity enabled it to buy land in the sim of Boscombe when it had first been released. Midnight Shirakawa purchased the land. The Third War (March 2006) The Third war was fought between Chaos, run by Darkhaven Woyseck, and The Black Talon. The war proved to be short lived; it lasted two to three weeks in length. It is believed that the war was caused by the possesion of amplified grenades which contained scripts capable of orbiting everyone within a ninety meter range, packed into an automatic weapon. The Outcome of the war is debated. Civil War (April 2006) Talon's rapid growth required more than one commander, and this issue was remedied by the induction of Midnight Shirakawa and Richard Diller to commanding positions. This change lead to inside disagreements and fighting began within Talon, which eventually lead to talon separating. The fragment of Talon ran by Martial Logan was the surviving fragment. The much noted Battle of Warwick Lake occured here, in which Midnight Shirakawa and Martial Logan rushed the Talon base on Jetskis, eventually entering and capturing the base. Swansea Revelations (May 2006) In the May of 2006, Talon moved its operations to Swansea and began construction on the "Talon Skyhook", a base that covered approximately 11,512 square metres of Land. The base set the standard for all bases of the military genre and held room for VR training areas, libraries, barracks, rentable areas (for income) and a sizeable hangar. Later, Talon abandoned the land due to the account cancelation of a Talon teir holder. The Total War (June-September 2006) Talon transfered its opperations to Rowling where it constructed the 'Endymion Station'. This base was the first 'floating' base and it is one of the hevier influences on military and non military structurs. At the same time, Reggie Clifton perfected 3 Furry Plateu sights. Both Martial and Reggie where avid warfighters. Richard Diller was a distinct anti-fur, ascribing to realism and thus against Furry avatars. Reggie took offense to this, eroneusly thinking all Talons ascribed to simmilar beliefs. The Furry Militia, led by Reggie Clifton, declared war. Furry Militia began espionage warfare against Talon, but Furry Militia was impacted hevily when notable spys like t3hh4x Orr and Jim Bian defected. It is believed that these defections were caused by a disagreement about the validity of the war's cause. After these defections, Reggie Clifton sent Furry Milita and its supporters (Elite, NOD, Solaris), to Endymion Station. Thus began the 12 Hour Battle, won by Talon. Cleanup operations ensued, and NOD was crushed. After Black Talon gained ground and forced the surrender of the 'homelands' and 'sky homes', Reggie Clifton surrendered. Reggie was subsequently suspended for various reasons. Supporters of Reggie initiated an insurgency against Black Talon, and Reggie breifly led the insurgency under an alias, and from the newly built 'Port Fur'. The insurgecy was defeated by Black Talon, and the war, dubbed the :Furry-Human Total War" was over. In total, the war encompassed 24 groups, and led to the downfall of many, and to the rise of New Rome. The Return Talon had a crash in early '07 due to attacks on the sims Rowling, Martin, and Gordon. The commanding officers of Talon had been banned for using sim crashing/lagging devices. Because of the fall, many Talon officers have converted to New Rome. Blue Backbite is rumored to have used the account Xan Xiao during his ban, and in May, his account was returned. Martial was banned, along with Blue Backbite, Josh Quine, and laroca Mostel, because of the AuX Mk1 Sim crashing device. All members of the ban were banned within two days of each other, as they all used sim crashers in that time. With the leaders gone, Rome began cleanup ops, initiating acceptance of the remaining Talons to the Roman side. They succeeded with many, but BM launched counter-ops in time to save a few, including Dengali Mensing and Neo Fussbudget. Many "knock-off" groups had been created after Martial, Josh, laroca, and Blue's ban, such as Talon Reborn, which was deleted soon after its creation. However, Black Talon has since been rebuilt. A new leader rose under the name Exuvae Hykova who brought Talon back to their current outpost in Gordon. 2008(Prosperity) The new year was greeted with Commander Hykova taking a months break and also elevating current Archon Jack Westwick to Commander of the Leben Outpost. The group was infilitrated this time and 9 members were ejected by an unknown source but were all reinvited. After the return of Commander Hykova, Leben was soon rebuilt into District 15. District 15 was a ground level base like its before, Leben, but was much more complex having a ruined city on the top but a base underneath. Minor raids and defendings took place during this time, but an important phase entered the picture. At the end of March Talon recieved one sim named Harkunn from a member. Harkunn, and its tele-hub sim Sabine, are currently under construction by Commander Hykova. October 2008(Back to the mainland) For debated reasons, Commander Hykova decided to drop the construction of the sims. In return, the Black talon returned to their great fortress on Gordon. After building and opening the base, complete with Talon Gier and Armor sets, they were attacked by both ASR and New Rome, as rumored to be Kharne's way of showing he is still active through Second life. Both attacks, regardless of the intruders' opinions were successfully defended. Category: Teen SL Category: Military Groups Category: Military